


【Quilldu】Lost Stars〈NC-17〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Quilldu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Quilldu】Lost Stars〈NC-17〉

放眼望去皆是無邊無際的灰，Peter在原地轉了圈，別說生物了，包圍著自己的只有各式各樣形狀怪異的石頭及風一吹過就割得肌膚發疼的飛沙。

但明明自己之前還在與伙伴們一起應付敵人的追擊，只是在偶然發現的情況下他順著敞開的密道一路滑落到了神秘的地下宮殿之中，看環境應該是久未有人造訪的祭壇，正中央佇立著和真人大小一般的女性石像呈現雙手捧心狀，雖然過於凝真的雕刻讓Peter看上去就覺得不太舒服，但仍舊被石像胸口上鑲嵌著的一顆寶石閃花了眼，那顆寶石的表面流動著異常翠綠的波光，簡直像在對觀看它的人發出無聲的邀請。

一面按著領口上的通訊器和同伴們報告自己的發現，Peter另一手也順著按上了那顆綠寶石，接著不知從哪發出了一道炫目的白光將他整個人包圍住－－然後就是現在這副景象了，早知道就別手賤亂摸，Peter忍不住懊惱的抱頭在原地蹲了下來。

「Qu－－Quill－－？」微弱變形的聲音從通訊器內傳出，讓Peter從沮喪的情緒中立刻振作起來，一把將通話音量調到最大一面急促的對另一邊叫著希望能得到回應，幸好老天還沒有完全拋棄他，熟悉的戲謔嗓音從領口邊傳了過來。

「嘿！老兄，你－－你是跑哪兒去了？我們都快－－把這鬼地方給－－給拆了也沒看到你，要－－要玩捉迷藏現在不是好時機吧？」Rocket的聲音有些斷斷續續，但總歸還是能聽的清楚對話內容的。

「聽著，我他媽的比你還想知道我到底在哪，這邊太荒涼了什麼也沒有，我想我可能被傳送到什麼鬼地方去了。」騷抓著臉，Peter最後答出了唯一的可能性，畢竟宇宙上什麼見鬼的狀況都可能會發生，一顆靈球都可以毀滅世界了，按個破石頭就被傳送到異星球上實在不是什麼太讓人訝異的大事，從聽到同伴聲音而慢慢冷靜下來後Peter都忍不住要恥笑自己方才的大驚小怪。

簡單的用通訊器述說了事發經過後是一段長長的沉默，如果沒有意外應該是其他人正在幫他找解決辦法，也沒其他事好作的Peter只能無聊的坐在碎石子地上發愣，是說這星球也真夠荒涼的了，連點植物的蹤跡也看不到。

「Quill－－Quill？有收到嗎？」這次是Gamora的聲音，聲音比方才清晰許多，Peter可以推測是她們已經離開了那個地方，不管怎樣換成她總是讓人比較放心一些，不是說Peter看輕自己同伴們的辦事能力，嗯，好吧也許是有那麼一點讓人不省心，但換成任何一個人變成自己的狀況都會覺得Gamora出面有說服力的多「很清楚，查到是什麼狀況了嗎？」

「聽著，我們詢問了當地長老，那顆綠寶石是他們族人供奉的時光女神的寶物，他說你－－」大約停頓了幾秒，只聽見Gamora吸了口氣，而Peter發誓他還隱約聽到Drax大笑的聲音，這可不是什麼好預兆「你可能因為用不潔的手去觸碰寶石因而惹怒女神，所以被寶石給傳送到過去的某段時空裡了。」

「哈？」Peter此時是認真的滿頭問號，被傳送到異星就罷了被送回過去這又是種什麼樣的概念，這女神脾氣也太大了點吧。

「長老們說有辦法解決，但他們要等到明天才能準備齊全，在那之前你先找個安全的地方躲一下，時間到他們就會向女神祝禱請求把你召喚回來的。」隨著Gamora語畢，一聲清脆的通訊中斷聲隨即響起，Peter便想起自己的通訊器似乎沒有充飽電就帶出門了。

這都是什麼跟什麼啊，Peter起身插著口袋邊走邊踢著腳下的碎石子，要他找個安全的地方躲一下？那也要有地方可以躲才行啊，看看周遭冷清清的樣子Peter又嘆了口氣。

 

也不知道閒晃了多久，Peter才注意到遠方的景況似乎有些不一樣，那是一座巨大的岩山，估量著也許會有個山洞可以躲躲，Peter加快了腳步前進，豈料一靠近就被眼神的畫面震驚的說不出話來。

眼前是散落一地被挖下的各種碎石，岩壁上還有不少鑿刻的痕跡，而一個人影正背著自己在朝巨岩上揮下幾乎有半身大的巨型十字鎬，隨著鐵器敲擊下石頭發出一聲脆裂的響聲分成了二半，持鎬的人則沒有半分停頓的開始在裂開的石頭上埋頭掏挖著什麼。

對方一身惹眼的藍色皮膚讓Peter本能地就聯想到自己船上那個兇老頭，只是眼前那個背影實在瘦上太多，感覺上只是個十五、六歲的青年，渾身上下沾染了灰塵與碎土，除了纏繞在下身稍微當作遮蔽的破布團外什麼也沒有，就連雙腳都是赤足的。

只是那個人一轉身將手裡的原石扔到一旁的鐵箱裡時，定睛看清了對方的樣貌後Peter費了好大一番力氣才忍下來沒有驚呼出聲，雙手緊緊按住自己的嘴，Peter一雙眼睛快速的眨動著，只因那張臉活脫脫就是時光倒流了大概五十年的Yondu，就算他從沒見過Yondu年輕時長什麼模樣，但從頭上的暗紅色圓鰭到一雙閃著血光的眸子，面無表情時的冷淡模樣根本就是Peter再熟悉不過的Yondu本人會有的。

接著Peter想起了Gamora說自己正在某個過去的時空裡。

 

前方的少年Yondu正奮力的推著滿載的鐵箱往遠處走，Peter猶豫了一下還是決定偷偷跟在後面，雖然明知道此時的Yondu絕對不認識自己，也不確定對方在發現自己後會是什麼反應－－想起剛剛看對方輕鬆揮舞著巨大十字鎬的場景，Peter睿智地覺得自己還是不要輕舉妄動比較好，更別說自己身上除了一台隨身聽外可是什麼武器也沒帶的，沒錯，他還傻得連槍都放在那該死的祭壇裡了。

可惜，以為自己躲的神不知鬼不覺的Peter在Yondu將箱裡的鐵塊倒進運輸車後轉眼便被制服在地了－－當Peter從岩石後探出頭發現前方只剩下一個空箱子時，一聲破空的劈擊聲讓他迅速的把臉往旁邊移了幾吋，然後就看一只繃出青筋的藍手刺進了他眼前的石壁裡，雖然想抽身躲開雙手卻被人給牢牢固定在背後，連帶的身體也被對方的重量給壓制住。

藍膚少年一邊按著Peter的雙手一腳踩在他的背上，另一手上打磨銳利的黑色長指甲威嚇似的在他面前輕輕晃動。

「你是誰？為什麼來這裡？」少年Yondu的聲音沒有Peter熟知的那麼低啞，反而多了幾分變聲期的青澀，但不帶情緒的冷漠也讓Peter不敢隨意造次。

是說怎麼每次都是自己被壓制成這副德性，真是怎樣都在這老頭身上討不了便宜就是了，Peter還在發愣就被猛然掐緊的力道痛的哎了幾聲。

「我、我不就是迷路了嗎，看到這鬼地方竟然會有人才偷偷跟著你的，真的，我身上什麼武器也沒有，連這是哪我都不知道啊！導航船把我放錯站就走了！」Peter不得不一鼓腦的開始瞎扯蛋起來，只期望這個少年不要像臭老頭那麼難唬弄過去。

幸好上天總算是眷顧了Peter一把，一聲冷哼響起後Peter便感覺到壓制自己的力道鬆開了。

可能是眼前的陌生人武力實在不堪一擊，在確認過這個褐髮男子身上真的沒有武器後Yondu臉上的戒備之意才消緩了下來。

「那個……可以請問你的名字嗎？」Peter看著少年一臉困惑的來回把玩著從自己身上搜出的隨身聽，似乎對這種未曾見過的器具非常好奇的模樣讓Peter覺得非常新鮮，畢竟那老頭仗著年紀比自己大可沒少恥笑過他屁也不懂的。

「Yondu。」雖然是早就知道的答案，但實際得到印證後Peter還是忍不住笑了「我叫Peter，你也可以叫我Star Lord。」只是Yondu似乎對後者頗為嫌棄的盯了Peter一眼「誰給你取的怪名字。」

「你懂個屁。」果然是不可愛的傢伙，Peter忍不住扁了扁嘴，索性伸手搶回不知道被對方翻了幾圈的隨身聽輕輕拍去上頭沾到的泥灰「你在這裡都作些什麼，怎麼沒有其他人在？」

暗紅色的眼眸轉了轉，Yondu再開口時聲音有些低沉「這邊不會有人的，這是主人的礦場之一，他指定我負責整顆星球的礦產。」

雖然曾經從Kraglin口中聽過Yondu在加入破壞者軍團前曾經作過奴隸，但Peter沒預料到自己會親眼見到這時期的Yondu，是啊，早在自己看到這種荒涼的星球上僅有對方獨自扒挖著岩壁時不就該有所察覺了嗎。

「你是我來這裡後見到的第一個人。」好似沒注意到Peter黯淡的臉色，Yondu又伸手戳了戳Peter手上的隨身聽「這是什麼？」彷彿真的非常好奇一般。

看到Yondu緊盯著隨身聽的目光，Peter扯了扯嘴角，一面拉著Yondu的手臂示意對方和自己一同蹲下，接著將耳機分別為二人帶上，少年原本有些茫然的神色在音樂流洩而出時放出了興奮的光。

「這是什麼？有人在裡面嗎？」Yondu興奮的抓住Peter握著隨身聽的手，後者笑著作了個噓的手勢「這叫音樂，在我來自的星球上是最棒的東西。」

Yondu於是專心的閉上眼傾聽起每一首歌曲，偶爾在Peter的帶領下一起打著拍子，時而跟著點頭輕哼起旋律的模樣讓Peter也忍不住樂的笑出聲一起唱了起來。

 

是電源快用盡的提示聲結束了這段難得的時光，但此時的Yondu顯然已經對Peter沒有防備了。

「你什麼時候會回去？」Yondu有些依依不捨的抬頭望著比自己高上一顆頭的Peter，那目光清澈地讓Peter忍不住有些動搖，但還是得開口「我已經聯絡上同伴了，大概是明天早上吧。」

雖然他大可以扯謊說些之後會再來見他的話，但對象換成Yondu後Peter卻怎樣也開不了口，不知道這樣的奴隸生活還得過上幾年，Peter完全不想讓Yondu守著這種毫無根據的希望過日子，只能以未來二人總還是會見面的念頭在心裡安慰自己，只是那股彷彿堵在心口上的鬱悶怎樣也化不開。

然而少年只是乾脆地點了點頭「謝謝你，Peter，那些歌很棒。」沒有任何挽留甚至是遺憾的模樣讓Peter感覺更加難受了。

「你得找個地方過夜吧。」Yondu抬頭看了看變暗的天色「可以先暫時睡我的洞穴那邊，這裡晚上常有沙塵暴，你需要躲一躲。」這話對Peter來說當然是求之不得，於是毫無異議的跟上少年的身後。

 

Yondu休憩用的洞穴並不很寬敞，但對於容納二人來說已足夠了，在知道這是對方自己鑿出來的地方後Peter不由得露出一絲敬佩的表情，地面上只有幾條破布，Yondu倒是很大方的全讓給了Peter，自己挑了靠牆的角落後便枕著手臂躺臥在地。

因著星球上沒有生物的緣故Yondu並沒有生火的習慣，夜幕降臨後環境的溫度也隨之下滑，即使裹著自己的皮夾克和那幾條破布Peter還是忍不住縮了縮身子，正在胡思亂想著Yondu竟然還睡得著、這樣會不會著涼生病的時候，一聲粗重的喘息聲打破了沉默。

反應過來的Peter立刻坐起身，摸索著地面朝Yondu的方向爬去，只聽見黑暗中的喘息聲越發急促了起來，Peter終於觸碰到對方的身體，卻被指尖觸摸到的高熱給嚇得吃了一驚，難道還真的給他烏鴉嘴說中了？

還沒來的及讓Peter開口詢問，感覺到身邊來自另一人的氣息後那道喘息聲嘎然而止，一股急襲而來的力道將Peter整個人往後推倒在地，雙手本能地推拒著對方應該是胸口的位置，透過掌心接觸Peter都能感覺到那鼓動地異常激烈的心跳，溫熱的氣息噴到了臉上，夾帶著一股莫名熟悉的氣味。

 

發情期，這三個字猛然在Peter腦子裡炸開。

童年在船艦生活時，幾年中總有一次Yondu會獨自離船一段時間甚至連Kraglin或Peter都不帶上，直到後來Peter才知道半人馬星人的體內仍舊保有著很多野獸的因子，其中一樣最為明顯的就是數年一次的發情期，當然Peter也曾經狠狠的親身體會過一次－－那都是後話了，眼下那股越顯濃厚的味道讓Peter感覺到一股寒意，但對方似乎也顯得很困惑，並沒有如Peter所預想的那般粗魯，反而有些小心翼翼的將手貼上他的側臉，帶著試探意味的觸撫了幾下後又縮了回去。

該不會……自己很〝幸運〞的碰上了Yondu第一次發情吧？

思來想去也只有這種可能了，畢竟對方看起來就是個小鬼，明顯對自身的生理反應感到不知所措，感覺自己似乎佔到一點上風的Peter得意的哼了一聲，誰讓這老頭也有這種時候。

有些刻意的將手順著Yondu熱燙結實的肌肉線條一路滑下－－雖然因為營養攝取不足而顯得很瘦，但因為長期使用肉體勞動的結果就是該有的肌肉一塊也不少，Peter忍不住在心裡抱怨著血統上的先天不公，一面找著了目標後剝掉了礙事的布團伸手握住充血硬挺的肉柱緩緩磨娑。

壓在身上的少年因著Peter的舉動重重顫抖了下身體，呼吸聲重新變得急促起來，從喉頭裡飄出低啞的呻吟，靠在Peter肩上的手指也激動的扎進了肌膚讓他忍不住叫起來。

「痛、痛，Yondu！放手！」敏銳地聞到一絲血腥味，Peter不得不收手將身上的少年推開，同樣聞到血氣的Yondu卻像是被開啟了某種開關，伸手就將Peter整個後背朝上的壓倒，Peter臉貼著地頻頻呼痛也沒能阻止少年粗暴的行為，Yondu低頭在男子的後頸上輕輕嗅聞，似乎對於這副身軀莫名的有屬於自己的氣味有些困惑，但知道對方是自己的本能反應讓Yondu沒有猶豫的一把扯下了Peter的長褲順著踢掉。

當Peter察覺到情況有異時，粗硬的陰莖已經抵著尚未擴張的穴口磨擦了起來，接著一鼓作氣順著腰部的挺進直直撞入了體內，撕裂感讓Peter擠出了眼淚，後頸被咬住的刺痛更是雪上加霜，不斷竄入鼻腔內的獸性氣味卻像某種麻藥似的，隱隱的讓快感逐漸蓋過了原先的痛楚，Peter哽咽的抽泣聲開始夾雜著愉悅的低吟。

少年最後緊扣著男子的腰支宣洩了第一波慾望，Peter趴在堅硬冰冷的地上氣喘噓噓地在內心把Yondu來回咒罵了個幾百遍，這臭小子爽快了可整慘了自己，撐起被地面折騰的酸麻不已的身軀翻身坐直，身下還直挺挺的分身擦過石子地時的感覺那叫一個難以言喻，Peter只好咬著下唇自己握著想紓發出來，偏偏有人沒打算就這麼輕易放過他。

溫熱濕滑的觸感就這麼舔上了Peter微敞的唇瓣，少年正面的吻上了後直接伸入舌頭纏上目標，直吻的Peter差點缺氧才鬆口，這傢伙是想玩死他啊！即使看不見對方的臉Peter仍舊試圖怒瞪著Yondu，半人馬星人優異的夜間視力在此時就佔了上風，似乎是覺得Peter的反應很有趣，一聲輕笑飄進Peter耳內，從陰莖上突然傳來的舔牴感讓Peter像是觸電般的想夾起雙腿卻被Yondu的雙手給支開，就是成年的Yondu也很少給自己口交啊，Peter有些懼怕毫無經驗的少年Yondu會不知道控制力道的深淺，結果倒是大大的出乎他意料之外，除了讓他大腿幾次發軟的吸吮外，牙齒輕輕擦過敏感處的刺激感更是讓Peter選擇放棄抵抗，最後在鈴口被舌尖挑弄後一個輕啜的動作下射在了對方嘴裡，有些飄然感的Peter正想躺著喘口氣，大腿卻又被人給架到了肩上。

怎麼就忘了這傢伙見鬼的體力呢？Peter有些欲哭無淚，卻也沒有多餘的力氣抵抗Yondu的任何行為。

有著殘存在體內的精液作為緩衝，再一次進入就顯得順利許多，那漲硬的感覺似乎還比前一回更甚了些，Peter不得不將手環上少年的肩膀，索性將臉抵進了Yondu的肩窩內報復似的啃咬起來，只是這幼稚的行為隨著身下每一次準確擊中深處的律動而顯得越來越微弱，最後反倒是Yondu緊緊摟抱著身體已然癱軟的Peter射了出來，然後是徹底不眠的第三、第四次和更多，Peter都記不住自己中間暈眩了幾回又哭了幾次。

 

 

Yondu醒來時，山洞內只剩下自己一個人，那個褐髮的陌生男子就像從未出現過般消失無蹤，他只能靠著那幾塊破布上殘留的氣味和身上留下的咬痕作為Peter曾經出現過的憑證，雖然隨著日子一天天過去Yondu會逐漸淡忘掉那個荒誕的夜晚和對方的模樣，但在某些時候，他的腦海裡會冒出幾段旋律，然後不自覺地微笑起來。


End file.
